Teenage Dream
by chewskiiminion
Summary: Best friends who couldn't be any more opposite travel across the country to Forks, Washington their senior year of high school. What lies ahead is not what they expect...Edward/OC, Paul/OC.  STORY IS WRITTEN BY MY BEST FRIEND. JUST PUTTING IT OUT FOR ALL
1. Forks

"These violent delights have violent ends And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, Which, as they kiss, consume. (Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene VI )"

"American Airlines connection Flight 315 to Forks, Washington now boarding."

"Wake up." Kristin nudged her best friend in the arm.

Stephanie jerked awake, which was awkward considering she was sleeping in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the Cincinnati airport. It was ridiculous that they had to take a connection flight but BWI didn't fly directly to Forks. It didn't seem like anything went to Forks directly. It was far in the Olympic reaches of Washington where it rained ninety-five percent of the time.

Kristin and Stephanie were part of a student exchange program and since they were both good students who were of age they were selected to go farther than any of the other students in the program. So they said goodbye to their families and packed their things. But if they were going to go anywhere they would rather go together than alone.

Kristin grabbed her carry-on, "Well Forks here we come."

"I hate rain." Stephanie grumbled, lugging her bag on her shoulder as they walked down the flight deck to their plane.

Since Forks was such a small town they only had a small airport, hence the plane with propellers on the outside. Stephanie groaned, there wasn't even a first class.

"But I guess this is an adventure." Stephanie mused as she sat beside Kristin in the cramped airplane, "Who knows, maybe I'll write a book about our adventures?"  
>"What adventures?"<p>

Kristin laughed, "We're so boring."

They didn't know too much about their host family. They knew they traded places with their daughter Bella something or other, and their names were Charlie and Renee. Charlie was the chief of police so he couldn't be that bad. The flight took off in a decent amount of time. Stephanie and Kristin both popped their headphones in and waited for their descent into Forks.


	2. Kristin and Stephanie

Kristin smiled when she saw the sign with their names printed on it in Sharpie. A man in his late forties with dark hair and a moustache was holding it, waving awkwardly at them.

"That must be Charlie. Mr. Swan? What should we call him?" Stephanie asked as they walked over.

Kristin shrugged, "Chief Swan maybe?"

Charlie beamed at them when they finally were in front of him. He looked like a pretty decent guy.

"Hi, so you must be Kristin." He pointed to her, "Well, you must've dyed your hair. We were expecting a blonde."

"Yeah," Kristin said, "it was a last minute decision."

Charlie smiled, "And you must be Stephanie."

She nodded, "That's me!"

Charlie grabbed both their suitcases and rolled them through the terminal as the girls followed. Forks airport was tiny! Once their stuff was loaded in the cruiser, Charlie started it up.

"We get to ride in the bacon mobile." Stephanie whispered to Kristin.

Kristin poked her, "That's so not nice."

Stephanie grinned, "My dad was a cop, I can say it."

"So you girls are from Maryland huh?" Charlie said, from the front seat, "Hear the weather there's nice."

Kristin smiled amiably, "Oh yeah it's really nice."

Stephanie was fiddling with her iPod, "The Wi-Fi here is…less than to be desired."

"Why do you need Wi-Fi that bad?" Kristin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Stephanie looked at her incredulously, her brown eyes widening. Usually she wore glasses but lately she'd been losing them so she opted for contacts most of the time nowadays.

"Kristin," she began (this was her 'nerd teaching voice' according to her sister Melissa), "it's the season finale of Supernatural and I need to see if Sam and Dean stopped the Apocalypse."

"You know Sam and Dean aren't real." Kristin said.

Stephanie pursed her lips, "Sure they aren't. And the college years of Buffy didn't suck."  
>Charlie chuckled, "It's nice to hear talking. Normally when I ride with my daughter it's all silence."<p>

"We're very vocal." Stephanie said, "According to my mom."

The drive to the Swan's house was surprisingly fast since there was no traffic. Stephanie and Kristin peered out of the windows to get a look at the town. It was cute. Everyone said hello to one another while they walked. There was a diner in the center of town that looked like it had pretty good food. Stephanie could see some guys tossing a football around in the parking lot. When the car stopped at a red light the boys waved to her. She shyly waved back.

"Friendly." She said.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, we take care of our own up here."

The Swan's house was a decent size but Stephanie and Kristin still had to share a room. Not that they minded; they had a feeling the Swan's might after endless night of them talking to the wee hours of the morning.

"Hope you guys like purple." Charlie said, placing their suitcases in the center of the room, "Well Renee's out but she'll be home in time for dinner and if you need anything I'll be downstairs."

Kristin nodded, "Thanks Chief Swan."

"Aw call me Charlie." He said, "Honestly, the only people who call me 'Chief Swan' are the people I arrest."

"Um okay…Charlie." She said.

Charlie closed the door behind him and the two friends moved the beds around to their liking. It was a tight fit for the twin beds but they made it work. Stephanie, with help from Kristin, pushed her against the window and Kristin pushed hers against the opposite wall. This gave them enough space in the center of the room to move around.

Stephanie pulled her suitcase onto the bed and unzipped it. Nestled on the top with her socks as a cushion were seasons 1-5 of Angel, and DVD's with titles ranging from Harry Potter to The Mummy. Under that were all her notebooks, filled with drawing and musings from her creative mind. Kristin set her suitcase on the floor and sat down beside it. She placed her 2009 calendar of Wolves to one side along with her French Horn sheet music. Sighing, they both proceeded to put their clothes into the small dresser. Kristin tacked up her wolf and Harry Potter posters above her bed and Stephanie did the same with her True Blood and Supernatural ones. These two friends couldn't be more different but they were as close as sisters. As far as they were concerned they were family.

"So, we have to start all over again for senior year." Stephanie said, smoothing out the corner on her favorite poster.

Kristin shrugged, "It won't be so bad. Meeting new people."

"No one gets us though." Stephanie said with a sigh, flopping onto her bed butt first.

"True, true, no one really understands greatness."

"Man, I love us." Stephanie giggled, "Those kids won't know what hit'em."


	3. First Meetings

Kristin stared at her new school schedule. She only had three classes with Stephanie so for the other three she was on her own. She walked down the hall, trying not to look like she was having a teenage mid-life crisis. She might as well have a sign that read 'Fresh Meat' on her back. Everyone was looking at her and whispering. Ignoring them, Kristin turned the corner and to her surprise was smacked by a door swinging straight into her face.

Seeing stars from the blow, Kristin landed on her behind, her backpack and books flying everywhere. Well, wasn't this clichéd and horrible? Kristin could hear someone fuming above her about how she should watch where she's going. Her eyes traveled up so she could see the stranger's face. Maybe being knocked on your ass wasn't so bad when the person who did it was this hot. He was tall, incredibly tall, and tan. His body was muscular and Kristin could clearly see the muscles of his shoulders underneath the grey tee-shirt he was wearing. He looked so angry but the moment their eyes met his face softened. Immediately, he extended his hand.

"S-Sorry about that." He said. He looked flustered for some reason.

Kristin wiped her hands on her ripped jeans, "No problem. You shouldn't throw doors open like that anyway."

Gathering her things, Kristin tried to ignore the guy staring at her with those big brown puppy eyes. She picked up her feet and walked faster down the hall; noting the guy was following her.

"Hey," he said, catching her shoulder, "I'm Paul by the way."

"I'm Kristin, nice to meet you."

He continued to stare and breath like there wasn't enough oxygen on the planet to sustain him.

"You okay?" Kristin asked. If he was going to pass out she wanted fair warning.

Paul steadied himself, "Yeah, so you're new?"

"How could you tell?" Kristin said sarcastically.

"You have a tan." Paul stated bluntly.

"Thank you?"

"I like it."

"Well, that's nice." Kristin said, "So you go here too."

Paul grinned, "Not exactly."

"How can you not exactly go to a school?" Kristin asked, noticing Paul was giving some of the male students death glares. Oh great, she met the school psycho.

This was going to be a wonderful start to a wonderful day.

.

(Across the hall...)

.

"Class, this is our exchange student Stephanie Brown. I hope you'll all give her a warm welcome to Forks." Mr. Molina said, "Is there anything you'd like to say to the class Stephanie?"

Stephanie looked at the bored faces of the teenagers forced to sit through biology. She shrugged, "Nope."

Well she could've spouted her entire life story and how much she loved Jared Padalecki, or how every thought in her mind seemed to revolve around food and what book she was going to read next. Yes, this wouldn't be the thing to say in a room full of kids who looked like being in class was giving them terminal cancer. Mr. Molina pointed out her seat and Stephanie shuffled to her lab table, trying not to drag the toe of her black Converse on the ground. Her lab partner, however, looked less than thrilled to see her.

"Hi…I'm Stephanie." She began but quickly shut her mouth when she saw the glare he was giving her.

If looks could kill…

He was good-looking, she'd give him that. With a lanky muscular frame, that she imagined gave him graceful movements. His skin was pale as freshly fallen snow and she could see dark shadows under his eyes. She smiled to herself when she saw his unruly mop of copper colored hair. It seemed to temper the harshness of his skin and give him a youthful air. Now his eyes on the other hand, those were just downright scary. All Stephanie could see were black pits to hell. Instantly she was reminded of demons. He scowled at her and didn't reply.

Stephanie cleared her throat, "I'm new…so that's good I guess. What's your name?"

No reply.

"Well fuck you too, chuckles." Stephanie said under her breath, flipping her book open to the appropriate page.

He was giving her this look like she smelled like a trash bag full of old soup and Chinese food. What a jerk. Stephanie pretended not to be hurt as she stared at the same word on the page. The first person she met and they thought they were too good to talk to her.  
>Maybe he was a racist?<p>

Wow, way to pull the race card on the first day, Stephanie thought, why don't you just go around shouting 'it's because I'm black isn't it!'

The kid practically ran out of class when the bell rang. Stephanie hung around for a few minutes before sneaking out the back door to the cafeteria. She spotted Kristin getting her lunch tray and followed her lead. They found a table near the windows, one that had a good view of the cafeteria but still hid them from everyone else.

"So…" Kristin looked down at her quesadilla, "how has it been so far?"

Stephanie stabbed her fork into her chicken burger viciously, "Some dick in biology gave me the cold shoulder."

"He a racist?"

"That's what I thought!"

Kristin chewed for a moment, "Well forget him. There are plenty of fish in this pond."  
>"Oh but I don't there are any fish like him." Stephanie confessed, "He's gorgeous. Not, 'make you look twice' gorgeous, but 'slam on your breaks and possibly kill someone' gorgeous. He belongs on America's Next Top Model: Hot Guy Edition."<p>

Kristin laughed, "Sounds like the guy I met today. Dude, he was smoking hot. Toned, tan, fit and ready personified."

"Easy Snoop," Stephanie said, "so what's his name?"

"Paul."

Stephanie pursed her lips, "Just Paul?"

"Yeah," Kristin said, "he ran off before I could ask. Something about a friend in need."

Stephanie's eyes glowered as she focused on the people sitting close to their table, "That's him. That's the guy who was a dick to me."

Kristin threw her hair in the direction of the guy, "Oh so that's the infamous 'dick-man'?"

"Be serious."

"Always."

Kristin was beginning to see what all the fuss was about. He was statuesque and pale as marble. His hair was tousled and copper in color and his body was lanky but muscular. Now that she noticed, all the teens at that particular table were…different looking. One was large and muscled, with dark hair and dimples in his cheeks that made him appear childlike. Kristin could easily see him on the football team. The other male was taller and leaner, but still intimidating. He had honey blonde hair and looked petrified of the world around him.

And the girls! They could put any model to shame. They were beautiful in a classic sort of way. The first was blonde, built, and looked like she'd been modeling since she came out of the womb. Her hair was flaxen blonde and waved past her shoulders. Her pale features were angular but not severe. The next girl reminded Kristin and Stephanie of a ballet dancer. She was tiny, almost like a sprite or pixie, and had choppy black hair sticking in every direction. But despite how exquisite they were Stephanie noted the student body kept their distance from them.

"So are they the plastics of this school?" Stephanie asked, mostly to herself.

Kristin smiled, "Hey, he's staring at you."

"Who?"

"The one you hate…dick-man."

Stephanie glanced over her shoulder. Indeed, he was staring openly at her like she was something to eat at a buffet.

She rolled her eyes, "Well he can suck it. He was mean."

Kristin couldn't help but grin, "Whatever."


	4. First Sight

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice." –Robert Frost

"We need a car." Stephanie said absentmindedly as she and Kristin walked into the school parking lot to wait for Renee to pick them up.

Kristin was too busy looking for a certain tall tan guy. She was sure she could spot him easily among the students of Forks high school. He'd stick out like a sore thumb.

Stephanie just kept talking, "Maybe we should save our money and get a Mustang! Or fond a 1967 Chevy Impala…god to have that car. We could get both! We'd have to get jobs, and I don't have the best references so that might be a stretch."

"What?" Kristin asked, adjusting her backpack strap.

Stephanie huffed, "Car? Jobs? Have you been listening to me?"

"I was…kind of looking for Paul."

"Thought Mr. Universe went here."

"Apparently not."

Stephanie shrugged, "As you said, plenty of fish in the sea. At least someone noticed you."

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss that." Kristin said, "Don't turn around, but that guy you met is staring at you from across the parking lot."

Stephanie, of course, turned around. Her brown eyes met the same charcoal black eyes of her lab partner from biology. He was glaring at her, his hands white-knuckled into fists.

"What is his problem?" Stephanie asked.

"He likes you." Kristin said, waving to Renee as she pulled up in her blue Prius.

Stephanie shivered, "Why do I always get all the freaks?"

* * *

><p>It was midnight and Stephanie and Kristin were exhausted. They didn't have too much homework, just readings and things. Both called their families to catch them up on their day and had dinner with Charlie and Renee. Stephanie bounced on her bed, trying to sleep. They had the window cracked slightly. The earthy scent of rain and pine wafted into the room.<p>

"Do you really think he likes me?" Stephanie asked, turning to face Kristin on her side of the room.

Kristin shrugged, placing her book to the side, "It's the look of love."

Stephanie laughed, "It looked more like murder to me." She sighed, "He just creeps me out a little."

Kristin flopped onto her pillow, "Well you can always get your seat changed, then you never have to deal with him."

"True."

"I'm a problem solver what can I say?"

"Whatever, mediator. Goodnight." Their heads hit their pillows and both were out for the night in a matter of moments.

Kristin tossed and turned that night. She just couldn't get comfortable, she didn't know if it was because of the weird climate or indigestion from Renee's pot roast but she was lying awake. She turned to her side, looking at the clock on the nightstand between hers and Stephanie's beds. It was three in the morning.

"Seriously?" she said in the darkness as she got out of bed. She stumbled to find her flip-flops and shuffled downstairs to get a glass of water.

The house was quiet as the dead. Only the floorboards creaked under Kristin's weight as she tip-toed to the kitchen. She yawned as she filled her glass with tap water. Her eyes felt heavy and she stared out the window, spacing. Outside it was drizzling slightly, making mist form on the ground.

"Creepy." Kristin observed, setting her glass in the sink.

She turned to go but a rumbling sound stopped her. It sounded like the fridge but Kristin knew that sound. It was a dog's growl. Peering out the window Kristin could see the outline of a gigantic figure in the forest. Two glowing eyes locked into her vision and Kristin gasped, taking a step back away from the window.


End file.
